The prior art has many asset tracking systems in which a label is applied to the asset. The label can be scanned in order to determine the location of the asset and thus provide a way to track its location. Currently, the labels most commonly used are one and two-dimensional bar code labels, and RFID code labels. The prior art includes tracking systems that are enterprise wide and provide a degree of security in tracking the asset's location and who has access to an asset. Examples of this prior art include the present inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,327,051 and 7,277,889, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These and other prior art systems, such as the Fed Ex package tracking model permits granular visibility to the supply chain and movement of important packages. But they do not satisfactorily provide a system for flagging anomalies in the movement and handling of an asset as it is moved between one location and another. For example, where a sensitive asset is moved from one location for repair or update to one or more different locations. The static asset tracking systems of the prior art do not provide a flexible, adaptive method to flag possible diversion of the asset during which unauthorized changes can be made or unauthorized repair parts used. This is particularly the case where there are a large number of different assets, a large number of locations, and different assets and additional locations are continuously added.